New York Murder
by Charlotte Maybe
Summary: A radio play written by me and three friends. I have added some notes and changed things around, but this is basically it. PG for all of the death going on in it.


New York Murder  
a radio play  
  
NOTES:  
This was actually performed in grade 6 by Julia, Char, Nev and me. It's actually pretty good, but that's because Nev was behind most of the writing and she's a real murder mystery person. ^^;  
  
In our performance, the narrator, singer and Velma were all the same person, Claudia, Margo and the second witness were the same person, and Cindy, the person and the first witness were the same.  
  
Just in case you need to know.  
  
Cast:  
Narrator  
Bar singer- has a good voice!!!  
Claudia- dead girl  
Person- only says one line, so double it up  
Velma- Brooklyn accent  
Detective Sanders  
Cindy- vapid  
Margo- a bit of a nutcase  
Witness #1  
Witness #2- girl on the roof  
  
Sounds:  
Gunshots (balloons were popped for this, and quite well)  
Screams (you need one good screamer for this, minimum. I was the screamer.)  
A door opening  
A door closing  
A door slamming closed  
Footsteps-(lots of them) climbing a ladder, running away, running  
A thud (drop a textbook on the floor or something)  
Siren  
Applause  
  
  
===  
  
  
Narrator: Our story begins in a New York alleyway, right beside an old time bar.  
Singer: (singing) So let me get straight to the point  
I don't pop my cork for every guy I see  
Hey big spender, spend a little time on me  
  
(Applause. The door opens, then closes. Footsteps.)  
  
Claudia: (slight Brooklyn accent) Oh...it's you, watcha doin' here? You look kinda worn out, feelin' okay?  
  
(A shot, then a thud. Claudia is dead. Footsteps running away, silence, then  
a door opens and more footsteps.)  
  
Person: What's going on out here?  
  
(More footsteps)  
  
Velma: (Brooklyn accent) Sweetheart, you okay? Speak to me! Darling...? Oh gawd!  
  
(More footsteps)  
  
Sanders: Detective Sanders, I heard a shot....ahh, murder. What's new.  
Cindy: Ugh, there's blood!  
Sanders: Go back to your soaps, Cindy. You're not a good assistant.  
Cindy: It's okay, my next show starts in 5 min...oh, gotta go.  
  
(footsteps running away)  
  
Sanders: Fine, like you were any help!  
Margo: Umm, I saw the whole thing. It was super! Blood everywhere!  
Velma: Sorry, but don't mind my sister. She has a bit of a...problem.  
Margo: (ignoring her) Blood! Guns! Just like special effects, and that's not all!  
Witness #1: Excuse me, but I really saw the whole thing.  
Velma: Sorry, but I have to use...oh...the can. (scoff)  
  
(footsteps running away)  
  
Sanders: Go on.  
W1: Well, she had blonde hair, yeah, and ummmm...  
  
(shot, scream and then a thud. The witness is dead.)  
  
Sanders: It came from up there!  
Margo: Let's go up, and maybe, if I'm lucky, I'll be the next to die.  
Sanders: Too dangerous. I'll go up by myself. The murderer is up there somewhere, and somehow I'll get 'em.  
  
(Footsteps)  
  
Cindy: Hey, boss, the soap's over. I heard a gunshot and then I though you might like to know...(notices dead witness) ohh, you already found out. So anyway the soap was sooo romantic. Oh, my, go....  
Sanders: (interupting) That's enough dear, 'cause I don't care.  
  
(footsteps)  
  
Velma: Hi, I'm back.  
Cindy: Hi! (to Sanders) Fine, "Days of Our Lives" is on anyway. Bye.  
  
(Footsteps)  
  
Sanders: Go get my coat, please...Miss...  
Velma: Velma, and sure I'll get your coat.  
Sanders: Thanks. (pause to get the coat) Now I'm going up.  
  
(Footsteps climbing a ladder)  
  
Margo: I'm going up after him, like he's Sherlock Holmes and I'm Watson.  
  
(More footsteps climbing a ladder, joining the others)  
  
Velma: Margo, don't!  
Margo: It's okay Vel, I'm FINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
(scream, then a heavy thud)  
  
Velma: Nooo, Margooo. Speak to me, baby.  
Margo: (weakly) It's okay, Vel. I'm going to heaven, and I'll be famous...  
Velma: Margo? (pause) Margo!  
Sanders: Hey, I found someone up here and we're taking her in.  
  
(Footsteps)  
  
Cindy: Yo, chief! I heard a scream, just when Justin proposed to Tina. I wonder if she said yes.  
Sanders: (tired) Cindy, just get me my handcuffs. We're going down to the station.  
  
(Footsteps. Car door slams shut. Siren. After a while, footsteps.)  
  
Narrator: Detective Sanders is now questioning the witness at the police station.  
Sanders: So why'd you do it?  
Witness #2: Do what?  
Cindy: Kill Claudia. Duhhh!  
W2: Why, I never! She was my best friend!  
Cindy: This happened once in "The Young And The Restless". Jane said she  
didn't, but she really did, and everybody was all confused.  
Sanders: (aggravated) CINDY.  
Cindy: Sorry!  
Sanders: Okay, one more time. (to witness) Then who do you think did it?  
W2: I dunno...wait, she was in a fight lately with one of our ex-friends. Um. Well, the girl, she had kind of an accent and blonde hair. Her name was...  
  
(while the witness is thinking, a door opens and slams shut. Footsteps)  
  
W2: ...Velma?  
Velma: I think that's enough explaining, little missy. I followed you here 'cause gee, I knew you would all want Claudia dead, I just had the chance to kill that brat first. And to relieve yourselves of the guilt, you all wanted to stop me.  
  
(Gunshots, screams and thuds. Sanders, Cindy and the second witness have all  
been shot.)  
  
Velma: Well, no one's going to stop me now!  
  
(Footsteps to the door. It opens and slams shut. Footsteps run away, getting  
quieter and quieter.)  
  
THE END 


End file.
